Beyond Friends
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: Sai is added to the new Team Kakashi and Ino leads Sakura away after lunch to have a little "chat" about the new member and the current whereabouts of Sasuke.


Face flushing, Sakura whisper "Ino…"

She doesn't mind this at all. She loved ever moment in fact.

It all started after eating with their teammates…

"I can't believe Sai called you 'beautiful,'" burst out Sakura, who was leaving in the other direction from Yakiniku Q with Ino.

"Heh, you're just jealous Billboard Brow."

This endless bicker between the two friends would never end. First, it was Sasuke and now Sai. Nevertheless, both seem to have a consensus of liking the dark-haired male members of Team Kakashi.

"Well, he's on my team Ino!"

"I don't care," she replies in a singsong voice.

"Be easy on the guy. He's still learning how to make friends."

"Huh?" Ino had a confused look on her face. "You didn't explain it quite well back there at the restaurant."

As they walk to the library, Sakura answer Ino's questions the best she could from what she knew.

"So, he's just trying to make a new friend or two by using nicknames as a way to get closer to them."

Sakura nods.

They enter the library and headed towards the section with the medical ninjutsu books. Grabbing what they need, the two kunoichi heads to a table near the back.

Sakura continued her research on what Orochimaru and Kabuto did to make Sasuke stronger. She knew that there won't be a direct answer on the information that she needed but maybe pieces that she could put together, a formula maybe.

During the middle of the researching, Sakura feels a kick in her shin. Looking under the table, she saw that Ino was swinging her legs.

Ino caught this.

"Sorry."

Sakura could only smile. Her former rival was now friends with her again but still, they had their fights.

Ino leaves to check out her books and returns to find Sakura still studying.

_Oh Sakura… Always working yourself so hard._ Sighing, she walks up behind the pink-haired kunoichi and whispers into her ear.

"Come on Sakura. I have something to show you."

Getting up, Sakura takes her books with her and after getting them checked out, meets Ino outside the doors.

The Yamanaka leaves without a word and Sakura follows without any other choice.

Ino had brought the two to the place where they had their truce.

Patting on the ground besides her, she motions for Sakura to sit down next to her, which she does.

"What do you want to talk to me about?

"Did you really see Sasuke?"

Sakura paused at this. They did see Sasuke for the first time since he left three years ago, looking nothing like his former self. The life in his eyes now replaced with the hatred and lust for revenge – the looks of a true avenger. He had showed no sign of mercy and probably won't hold back if he had to kill someone on the spot. Only having Yamato there to help them made her feel secured.

Ino had interrupted Sakura's thought. She wrapped her arms around the pink-haired kunoichi's waist, snapping her back to reality, away from her thoughts into present time.

Now, a soft wind blew gently, tugging at the grass around them and their lose hair.

The sweat on their skin reflects off from the sunlight.

Their soft lips made contact with one another. Ino parts her lips a bit and her tongue penetrates into Sakura's mouth.

"Hm…" moaned Sakura as she tilted her head to kiss Ino at a better angle.

The two pushed themselves to the limit of their breath until they both break away gasping for breath.

Here they were, best friends, enjoying an afternoon together. No one knew where they were, expecting them to still be at the library looking at medical books.

Sighing, Sakura beings to kiss the skin on Ino's neck.

"Sakura-chan…" she moaned from how great it felt. Bending her head down, she takes one of

Sakura's exposed earlobes into her mouth.

Sakura gasps at this but she mumbles, "Harder Ino, bite harder."

Ino does and Sakura's screams were muffled in the blonde's neck.

A metallic taste fills Ino's mouth.

Blood, and it was Sakura's.

The pink-haired kunoichi felt it as well. Getting up from her spot in Ino's neck, she feels the

sticky substance with her fingertips.

"I'm really sorry," apologizes Ino, head bowed down.

"No, it was my fault. I told you to bit harder."

"Let me fix it up for you," Ino offered. Sakura nod and the Yamanaka reached over to pull

Sakura's hair back.

The greenish blue glow shrouds around Ino's' hand as she used her medical ninjutsu on the other's earlobe.

While trying to stop the bleeding, she feels a hand on her stomach.

Sakura felt the smooth skin of Ino's exposed flesh. It was firm from their years of training. Rubbing it, Ino moans and pulls Sakura in a kiss again. The earlobe was fine.

"Ino…"

"Sakura…"

The afternoon changed into evening and the two watched the beautiful sunset, the sun falling behind the trees of Konohagakure.

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing," whispers Ino, regretting the words once they came out. She looks over at Sakura who was looking at the sky.

"It's okay Ino-chan," she replies softly. "I think Naruto's more fit for the job of saving Sasuke than I'll ever be. I'm just there to back him up and give him support." Sighing, she continues. "As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Reaching over, she embraces Ino as the sun had completely set and night falls over the Leaf Village.

Many more seconds and minutes ticks by as they laid there. Their teammates had no clue what they were doing or where they were. It was actually a bit nice to be away from guys for a while.

Not that the guys themselves would notice that their female teammates were missing.


End file.
